Lord Parker's 'Oliday - Transcript
Professor Lungren: "There it is, Mitchell, the sun. I never cease to wonder at its enormous energy." Mitchell: "With the solar generator, Professor, you have captured a little of that energy." Professor Lungren: "Yes, ja-ja... but this is only the first stage. Tonight, we will generate electricity for one small town. And if this is successful, we will supply the whole valley, and then, who knows, perhaps the whole world! Start the tracking program." Professor Lungren: "Centre on the heat exchange." Mitchell: "Zero three, zero two, centred." Lady Penelope: "Hmm. I think that's everything. Parker?" Parker: "You called, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Parker. These cases are ready. You may take them down to the car." Parker: "Will this be all, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, I think so. There are one or two knick-knacks, but I'll bring those down myself. I just hope I don't forget anything. Oh, Parker." Parker: "Yes, milady?" Lady Penelope: "I want you to consider the next few days as a holiday for you as much as for me. Please, feel free to discard your uniform. Something a little more casual, perhaps." Parker: "Very good, milady." Lady Penelope: "And I want to be ready to leave in 10 minutes." Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear! It's raining again. But we must make a start. Where are you, Parker?" Parker: "Right here, milady." Lady Penelope: "Parker! I see you took me at my word. I hope the inclement weather doesn't spoil your outfit." Parker: "I understand the sun always shines in Monte Blanco." Signor Faccini: "Tonight, the hotel will be full to the roof." Bruno: "Visitors... all they bring is more work!" Signor Faccini: "They come for the celebrations. Tomorrow, our town will be famous. The first in the world to be lit by electricity from a solar station." Bruno: "It is against nature. It will be a great disaster." Signor Faccini: "What you say?" Bruno: "The sun will take its revenge. It will be a great disaster." Signor Faccini: "Idiot. Get back to work! Stupido. What can go wrong?" Professor Lungren: "Watch the temperature." Mitchell: "Yes, sir." Professor Lungren: "Keep it below 1,000 degrees absolute. Make sure the cyclonic generators do not break circuit." Mitchell: "Right, Professor." Professor Lungren: "We don't want to disappoint all the visitors." Lady Penelope: "I'm beginning to catch the holiday mood. A little music, Parker." Parker: "Very good, milady." Lady Penelope: "There's a great deal of interference." Parker: "I'll attempt to rectify it." Lady Penelope: "The interference seems to be general. It's probably the mountains. We're very near them now." Jeff Tracy: "Well, I hope Penny enjoys her vacation." Brains: "So do I, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Have you had a chance to evaluate the solar generator at Monte Bianco, Brains?" Brains: "I've studied the basic principles, Mr Tracy. But I sure wish I was with Penelope to get a first-hand look at the project." Jeff Tracy: "Professor Lundgren seems to have solved the problem of storing electricity on a commercial scale." Brains: "Right, his cyclonic battery is a real step forward." Jeff Tracy: "Take sunlight, concentrate it into a beam of intense heat, then use this to generate power. It's a great breakthrough." Brains: "The idea's old enough, but the Professor has licked the technological problems. Oh, I just wish I was there to see it!" Professor Lungren: "Is the output voltage high enough?" Mitchell: "Yes, sir. We can maintain 150,000 kilowatts for about 20 hours." Professor Lungren: "Good. Are the cyclonic generators checked?" Mitchell: "Yes, Professor. We're ready to switch on as soon as it's dark." Professor Lungren: "That could be earlier than we thought. Have you noticed those clouds building up? I think we are in for a storm." Signor Faccini: "Signorina Penelope! I feel ashamed to welcome you to this!" Lady Penelope: "Don't fret, signor Faccini." Signor Faccini: "It is terrible! We never rain here for four months!" Parker: "Don't worry. The English are always prepared for rain." Parker: "What are you staring at? Get them bags inside!" Signor Faccini: "Tonight, we celebrate, in the fancy dress. Now, I'll show you to your room, the best in the hotel!" Lady Penelope: "Thank you, signor Facini." Signor Faccini: "This way, if you please." Brains: "You had better change, signore, before you flood the hotel." Signor Faccini: "You look very fine, signor, but where is signorina Penelope? Ah, here she is." Signor Faccini: "Ah, Bellissima! '''Lady Penelope:' "I must say, Parker, you look quite dashing!" Parker: "Thank you, milady. That costume of yours is a bit of a knockout." Lady Penelope: "Why, thank you, Parker. I'll take that as a most gracious compliment." Signor Faccini: "Signore, may I have your attention? I am proud to welcome you to Monte Bianco for this great event. Tonight, our town will become the first town to be lit by power generated direct from the sun." Lady Penelope: "I find it quite exciting, Parker." Parker: "Me too, milady." Signor Faccini: "Please to be quiet. It is nearly time." Mitchell: "Twenty seconds to go, sir." Professor Lungren: "Right. Stand by." Signor Faccini: "Dieci, nove otto...." Professor Lungren: "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Activate!" Signor Faccini: "Bravo! Magnifico!" Lady Penelope: "Salute." Parker: "Oh, yes. Good health, milady." Professor Lungren: "The moment we have worked for, Mitchell." Mitchell: "Yes, sir. The storm's really building up." Professor Lungren: "The forecast was light rain. So much for the weather satellite. I've heard of these freak storms. They can get pretty violent." Lady Penelope: "Wind it around the fork, Parker." Lady Penelope: "Bravo! You'll soon master it." Signor Faccini: "It is not to worry, signore signori. The storm will soon pass. Musica! Musica! '''Bruno:' "It will be a great disaster." Mitchell: "The tower's been hit!" Professor Lungren: "Let's hope the conductor can take it." Mitchell: "The conductor must have blown." Professor Lungren: "Check the primary circuits." Professor Lungren: "The reflector is attracting the lightning like a magnet. If the storm doesn't abate, we're in real trouble." Mitchell: "I think the tower's starting to crack!" Professor Lungren: "Cut the power!" Mitchell: "But, Professor...." Professor Lungren: "Cut the power!" Hotel guests: "What's wrong? What happened to the lights?" Signor Faccini: "Signore, signori! Please, be calm. We will light the candles." Lady Penelope: "Something must be wrong." Parker: "Is it serious, milady?" Lady Penelope: "I don't know, Parker." Lady Penelope: "Switch to the emergency lighting." Mitchell: "Right, sir." Lady Penelope: "We can't take much more of this. The tower will collapse. I'm going up there." Mitchell: "No, Professor!" Bruno: "It will be a great disaster." Lady Penelope: "The reflector's been smashed!" Part Two. Mitchell: "Are you all right, sir?" Professor Lungren: "Yes, yes. What happened to the reflector?" Mitchell: "It's lodged about half-way down the mountain side, but it still looks in one piece. I'll help you inside, sir." Signor Faccini: "The storm, she is passing." Signor Faccini: "Look, a giant mirror!" Lady Penelope: "It's reflecting the moonlight down onto the town." Signor Faccini: "Bellissima! We will go outside. The storm has passed. The night is very warm. The party will begin again." Parker: "Well, milady, things have a strange way of turning out for the best. It certainly gives a nice light. Almost like day." Lady Penelope: "Yes, Parker. Almost like day." Bruno: "Psst! Signorina! Il sole venga domani sarei un disastro!" Signor Faccini: "What you do here, Bruno, get back to work! Scuse, Signorina, he's soft in the head." Lady Penelope: "He meant no harm." Parker: "But what did he say, milady?" Lady Penelope: "He said when the sun rises tomorrow, it will be a great disaster. And I think he may be right. Parker, I must contact Jeff. Find the old man, and make sure he talks to no-one. And make sure no-one leaves. We may need every pair of hands we can get." Parker: "Every pair of hands? But, milady, I... that's funny. She's gone." Lady Penelope: "Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, come in, please." Lady Penelope: "Hmm. It must be the storm and the mountains. I can't make contact. Now, let me think. Somewhere free from interference. Yes, of course!" Party Goer: "I've heard of pink elephants, but a pink Rolls Royce out at sea, driven by Marie Antoinette, is ridiculous!" Lady Penelope: "Good. This should be far enough. Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, come in, please." Jeff Tracy: "Come in, Penny." Lady Penelope: "I'm calling from Monte Bianco. We're going to need you, Jeff, and quickly." Jeff Tracy: "Go on, Penny." Lady Penelope: "There's been an accident." Jeff Tracy: "Anyone hurt?" Lady Penelope: "Fortunately, no. The solar reflector from the solar station crashed down the mountain during a storm." Brains: "Gee, that thing must weigh 400 tonnes." Jeff Tracy: "What's the damage to the town?" Lady Penelope: "That's just the point, Jeff. The reflector jammed about halfway down the mountain side, but at such an angle that tomorrow, the sun will be concentrated down on to the town." Brains: "I get the picture. It will be like holding a giant burning glass over the town." Jeff Tracy: "As the sun moves, it will sweep across Monte Bianco, burning everything in its path." Lady Penelope: "Exactly, Jeff. And hurry. You'll be racing against the sun." Jeff Tracy: "Right, Penny, we're on our way." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 will be underway in 30 seconds." Alan Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 will be right behind him." Jeff Tracy: "You'd better go with them, Brains. It's gonna be a tricky one." Brains: "Right, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "I'll contact you en route, and we'll try to work something out." Scott Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Changing to horizontal flight." Grandma Tracy: "You look kind of worried, Jeff. What's wrong?" Jeff Tracy: "I don't know, Mother. I've just got a feeling about this assignment." Lady Penelope: "International Rescue are on their way, Parker." Parker: "I don't quite follow, milady. Who is in danger?" Lady Penelope: "Why, this hotel! The whole town! It will be burnt to a cinder unless we can move the reflector before the sun comes out tomorrow." Parker: "Oh, of course, the sun! Now, I understand." Lady Penelope: "I'm going to change and drive out to the solar station." Parker: "Very good, milady." Lady Penelope: "I'm relying on you, Parker, to keep the guests in the hotel." Parker: "Now, how can I do that?" Parker: "Hey, Bruno! A word in your earhole." Bruno: "Si, signore?" Parker: "Now, look 'ere. Tomorrow morning, we could be in trouble. Savvy?" Bruno: "It will be a great disaster!" Parker: "Yeah, all right, all right. Look, you don't want that to happen, do you?" Bruno: "No, signore." Parker: "Good. Then you can help me. The people must be kept here, in case they're needed to fight a fire." Bruno: "Fire.... But if the guests thought they were in danger, they would panic to leave!" Parker: "Exactly. That's why tomorrow morning, we must keep them occupied." Bruno: "How do we do that, signore?" Parker: "Take their mind off things. Get them to play a little game." Lady Penelope: "How do you feel, Professor?" Professor Lungren: "I am all right, my dear." Mitchell: "He was very lucky." Professor Lungren: "I am sorry we meet again under such tragic circumstances." Lady Penelope: "What time does the sun rise?" Professor Lungren: "At 6:03." Mitchell: "I've done some calculations. The sun will not be high enough to do much damage until about 6:30. But after that, it's frightening to think about." Lady Penelope: "Hmm. It's now 5:13. That gives us just under an hour till sunrise." Grandma Tracy: "What a wonderful sunset, Jeff." Jeff Tracy: "It holds no pleasure for me just now. As the sun sets here, on the other side of the world, it will rise on sleeping Monte Bianco." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. ETA Monte Bianco 5:49, local time." Alan Tracy: "FAB, Scott. We're about 20 minutes behind you." Brains: "Have you been able to contact the solar station?" Scott Tracy: "Sorry, Brains. Residual static is really heavy." Brains: "I'd sure like to get an idea of the problem." Scott Tracy: "I can use the radio camera. I'll send you a few shots as soon as I can." Brains: "FAB." Mitchell: "It's hopeless! The I.F. stage is gone, and the oscillators are burned out. The lightning's ruined the radio. Is there anything we can do, other than sit here and watch the town burn up?" Lady Penelope: "Well, there's no point in me staying here. Now, Mitchell, we'd better get the Professor to hospital. He needs treatment. I called International Rescue before I left the hotel. They'll take care of everything. '''Parker:' "Well, Bruno, that seems adequate. Go wake 'em." Bruno: "Wake them up, signor? They didn't get to bed till three." Parker: "We got to get them into the game before they realise the danger. Go and wake them up!" Parker: "Bruno?" Bruno: "Si, signore?" Parker: "Start with the manager. I'll need him to assist me." Bruno: "Oh, si, signore." Bruno: "Signore?" Scott Tracy: "I'm over Monte Bianco now. I'm going down for a close look." Bruno: "Signore? Wake up, signore. Signor Faccini! It is time to get up." Signor Faccini: "What... what do you want?" Bruno: "Lord Parker wants you downstairs." Signor Faccini: "Oh. Ah, it is six o'clock, Bruno! Go away, you stupido!" Bruno: "Who you say?" Bruno: "Lord Parker, signor." Scott Tracy: "I'll go round again and take a couple of shots." Brains: "How does it look, Scott?" Scott Tracy: "You'll see for yourself in a moment, Brains. Switching camera to instantaneous transmission." Scott Tracy: "Did it go OK?" Brains: "Yeah. Thanks, Scott. It's fine. It sure looks like a tricky set-up. '''Virgil Tracy:' "Any ideas, Brains?" Brains: "Well, the rotation gear seems undamaged. We may be able to tilt the reflector up so that it faces skywards." Alan Tracy: "You said it weighs 400 tonnes, Brains." Brains: "I know. It won't be easy, but it's our only chance." Part Three. Parker: "Oh, there you are." Signor Faccini: "Your Lordship, please excuse me. I did not realise." Parker: "Quite understandable. I often travel incog-niko, as it were. Are the other guests ready to join us in our little game?" Signor Faccini: "Si, signore. When they heard you were the English lord, they were most willing." Parker: "Yes, I thought they'd fall... er, like to join in." Bruno: "Si, Your Lordship." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird to base. Can you hear me, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "Base to Thunderbird 2. Just about, Virgil, but your strength's one by one." Virgil Tracy: "We'll be over the solar station in two minutes." Jeff Tracy: "Listen, Virgil. Because of the communications problem, I'm making you responsible for any necessary on the spot decisions. Is that understood?" Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Father." Jeff Tracy: "And Virgil, be careful. I've got a feeling about this one." Virgil Tracy: "I will, Father." Alan Tracy: "There it is!" Virgil Tracy: "There's the sun, we'll have to work fast. Assuming hover position." Brains: "You'll have to lower me down to get a real close look." Alan Tracy: "It's not your job, Brains. I'll go." Brains: "I need to see it at close quarters." Alan Tracy: "I'll radio a full description." Brains: "It's not the same." Virgil Tracy: "Stop arguing, you two. Every minute counts." Alan Tracy: "Well, I guess it's your decision, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "All right. Brains, it's your assignment. But don't take any chances." Brains: "Gee, thanks, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Now, you'd better get ready. Go and help, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Yes, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "We're gonna lower Brains down to take a look, Scott." Scott Tracy: "I'll stick around in case I can help." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Scott. Are you ready, Brains?" Brains: "Ready!" Alan Tracy: "OK, Brains. Now, remember: don't look down too much. It's a long drop. Starting winch." Virgil Tracy: "All right. I'll hold her steady." Brains: "OK, Alan. Stop the winch. Darn this harness. I can't move." Alan Tracy: "Are you OK, Brains?" Brains: "Yeah. I just took off the harness, it was so clumsy." Virgil Tracy: "I said don't take chances, Brains!" Brains: "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I hope...." Virgil Tracy: "Hurry it up, Brains. Time's running out." Brains: "I'm going to climb up to the rim." Alan Tracy: "Be careful, Brains." Brains: "Alan, I want you to lower the high tensile cable." Alan Tracy: "Will do, Brains. Open number three hatch, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Right." Brains: "Keep it coming. Down about five feet, Alan. Steady... steady... OK, stop!" Parker: "Hold on! Hold on! Honest Lord Parker doesn't pay out until he's checked your card." Brains: "It's in position. Activate magnetic clamp." Virgil Tracy: "Get down out of there, Brains." Brains: "You don't have to tell me twice! It's getting mighty hot inside this suit." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Alan. Brains is clear. I'm taking her up." Virgil Tracy: "It's not moving. Increasing power." Alan Tracy: "It's still not shifting, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "I'm going all the way. Full thrust." Virgil Tracy: "It's no good. The reflector's too heavy." Alan Tracy: "We can't move it, Brains." Brains: "The rotation gear must be jammed. Send down the laser unit, Alan." Parker: "Right. Things are really hotting up now! Number one, give him the gun." Brains: "I've located the trouble. The gear's jammed. It'll take a couple of minutes to cut through." Virgil Tracy: "I don't think we've got a couple of minutes, Brains. The hotel's starting to smoke." Brains: "Smoke! Why didn't I think of that before? Is Scott still around, Virgil?" Virgil Tracy: "Why, yes, he is." Brains: "Tell him to use the new device I fitted last week." Scott Tracy: "No need for that, Brains, I heard you myself." Hotel Guest: "Bingo!" Parker: "Well done, lady. Now we're going like a house on fire! What am I saying?" Scott Tracy: "How am I doing, Brains?" Brains: "FAB, Scott!" Brains: "I've freed the rotation gear. It should be OK now." Virgil Tracy: "We'll start the lift as soon as you're clear." Brains: "Oh, I can hardly move in this suit." Brains: "OK, boys. Take her up." Alan Tracy: "I think it's beginning to move." Virgil Tracy: "That should do it." Alan Tracy: "Brains! Virgil, he's fallen!" Virgil Tracy: "Scott, there's been an accident. Brains has fallen. Can you assist?" Scott Tracy: "Sure, Virgil. I'll go down and see what I can do." Alan Tracy: "Are we just gonna sit here?" Virgil Tracy: "Steady, Alan. Scott's doing everything possible." Alan Tracy: "I saw him fall. He must have been killed." Brains: "Don't worry, boys. I'm fine. It was only the suit. I took it off, it was so awkward." Virgil Tracy: "What a relief! We thought.... Now listen, Brains. You get back into that harness, and that's an order!" Brains: "Yes, sir!" Jeff Tracy: "Are you certain Brains is OK?" Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Father. He's right here beside me." Jeff Tracy: "Well, I don't mind telling you, I'm glad this one's over. I had a feeling something might go wrong." Brains: "Don't worry, Mr Tracy. We handled the situation." Alan Tracy: "Yes, Father, we'll be home for breakfast." Jeff Tracy: "Breakfast? It's 2:00am here and I'm going to bed." Brains: "Bedtime at home, breakfast-time in Monte Bianco. Sometimes, even I get confused!" Lady Penelope: "Well, "lord Parker"? I think you owe me an explanation." Parker: "I thought the guests would be more inclined to take orders from an English lord, as it were. I anticipated you would not mind." Lady Penelope: "All right, Parker. In the circumstances, we'll forget it. But tell me, what game so engrossed them that they didn't notice the danger?" Parker: "A game very popular in my youth, as I remember. Bingo!" Lady Penelope: "Bingo? You'll have to instruct me some time." Parker: "Very well, milady." Lady Penelope: "And now, I suggest we try the beach. Why don't you go and change, Lord Parker? The sun is shining." Parker: "I anticipated you again, my lady, if you'll pardon the liberty. Bingo!" The End. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds